runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Dark Thunder/The Council of the High Lords
The Council of the High Lords is one of the 2 Great Councils of Lords under King Gaaragodaime in charge of making descissions for the clan Dark Thunder and the Union The Alliance. The Council of the High Lords, or the High Council for short, is currently the most powerful Council being made up only of Lords that have been given the title of High Lord by the King, and also being the Council that does most of the deciscion making of the 2 Councils. The High Council has 5 members so far, being the King himself and 4 appointed High Lords. Seats There are currently 5 seats in the High Council taken up by the High Lords. Each of these seats have their own jobs and importances. The names of the current seats are: The King The ultimate leader of Dark Thunder and The Alliance. He is seen as the most important member of the High Council and the entire clan and union -''From His throne, the king rules with a heart of Justice and Forgiveness. Thou must follow the King and carry out His orders, for He is our righteous leader'' People who have sat on the seat of the King: His Grace, Gaaragodaime | The founder of Dark Thunder and The Alliance | Reign: The Beggining-Current The Friend The King's trusted adviser and friend -''From His seat beside the King, the Friend guides the King. Thou must listen and trust the Friend, for He is both Wise and Loyal'' People who have sat on the seat of the Friend: High Lord Santutu60 | Moved to the seat of the Veteran after only 1 week | Reign: The Beggining-Unknown date High Lord Axtbenutzer2 | Was given the seat of the Friend after his return | Reign: Unknown date-Current The Veteran The King's adviser -''From His seat, the Veteran sees all with knowing and experienced eyes. Thou must listen to the Veteran, for he is both Wise and Experienced'' People who have sat on the seat of the Veteran: High Lord Santutu60 | Moved to the seat of the Veteran after the return of Axtbenutzer | Reign: Unknown date-Current The Warlord A strong warrior -''From His seat, the Warlord sees all with eyes that have seen more blood and death then any other's. Thou must trust the Warlord in his battles, for with Experience and Strength he brings justice to Our enemies'' People who have sat on the seat of the Warlord: High Lord Jacpie | The strongest warrior in Dark Thunder | Reign: The Beggining-Current The Stranger A stranger -''From his seat at the other end of The Table, the Stranger is both an ally and an enemy. Thou must both trust the Stranger and be suspicious of him, for he is both our worst Enemy and our best Friend'' People who have sat upon the seat of the stranger: High Lord Mal Pat | Owner of the Legion of Bandos | Reign: The founding of The Alliance-Current History and News The Third High Lord Axtbenutzer2, originally Zimmerman159 returned and was immediately promoted to deputy owner. 2 days after the return the King, who is also Axtbenutzer2's real life friend gave Axtbenutzer2 the title of High Lord. Axtbenutzer2 is now the leader of House Dreadhal and will be in charge of the bloodrider army for the time being. Lord Luke Dagar was annoyed with this since he feels he has a more reasonable claim, the general of the bloodriders being the person he once squired. This will hopefully soon be resolved. The Fourth High Lord After the King founded The Alliance the King thought that the owner of the clan Legion of Bandos, who had helped the King found The Alliance, should be given the title of High Lord and earned the seat of The Stranger Category:Clans